The Last Night
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin a relationship the summer before sixth year that finally destroys them. Based on emmade93's YouTube video: Ron/Hermione The Last Night. Watch the video! major AU. Canon pairing.Character Death


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Characters belong to JK Rowling and moral story belongs to emmade93 on . The song belongs to Skillet.

~*~

Hermione Jean Granger has always held harbored feelings for her red-headed friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Lately, she's been thinking about attempting to ask him out. But she doesn't know if she wants to risk their friendship so soon.

Ron, just realizing it, has secret feelings for his very newly changed best 'girl' friend. He finds that talking to Luna Lovegood really helps in deciding what to do about his feelings.

"Luna, I'm not sure that telling her I fancy her is my best option," Ron told her while entering the Burrow during the beginning of summer vacation.

"Ron, if it were me, I'd want to know," Luna said in her soprano voice. "Don't let your doubts get in the way of what you really want."

Ron sighed. "If only it were that easy."

Luna giggled softly, "Hermione, more than likely, returns your feelings. She's just to complicate to tell you. When she arrives here tomorrow and you head to the Order headquarters, tell her how you feel.

And that was final.

~*~

Hermione arrived at the Burrow around 6am with Molly and Fred Weasley.

"Nobody should be awake for another two hours, so you can go crash in Ginny's room," Molly said.

"I'm wide awake so I guess I'll just read," Hermione replied with a wide smile.

"Suit yourself, dear. If you wanted to help me with a bit of garden work, you may," offered Molly.

"I'd like that very much Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied, following the older woman out of the door.

"Beware, Granger. Mum's a beast when in her gardens," Fred warned. Then he Disapparated. Hermione shook her head. She never believed any of them.

~*~

"'Mione! When did you get here?" Ron asked, surprised, when he walked into the gardens around 8 ½ am in search of his mother. Hermione and Molly were laughing and talking.

"Hey, Ron. I just go her around 6. I've been out here with your mum all this time."

"Is it breakfast time already? Oh, dear, we were having so much fun, I hadn't noticed time was slipping away," Molly laughed and left the two teenagers out in the early morning sun.

"So… how's your summer so far?" Ron asked, clearly nervous.

"Uh, fine. I guess. Can't wait to see Harry and Sirius. How's yours?" Hermione responded just as nervous as him.

"It's… been boring. Harry didn't come by before so, yeah. And… I've really…missed you, 'Mione," he semi-whispered, not meeting her eyes at all.

"I've missed you too, Ron. It's really nice to see you again. It seems like forever ago we ended our 5th year at Hogwarts. It's only been two weeks," Hermione said, looking at Ron with a curious glance.

"Heh, yeah."

"See, Arthur. They like each other a lot. They just need an extra… push to get them together!" Molly told her husband as they watched Ron and Hermione through the little kitchen window.

"Molly, I can see that. But let them find each other themselves. I know you really want to see them finally together; believe me, we all do, but let them figure this out," said Arthur, and he kissed his wife's cheek and set some food on the table.

~*~

The Weasley's and Hermione arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place around 11am and were greeted warmly.

"Molly, Arthur! People!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hello, Sirius. You look healthy," Molly said, going straight into the kitchen after hugging Sirius.

"Miss Granger and Ron, nice to see you two without hexes being thrown right and left," Sirius said. He was referring to the battle at the ministry only weeks ago. Suddenly, Harry came running down the stairs

"Ron! 'Mione!" He patted Ron on the back and hugged Hermione.

"Harry, you're in a bright mood," Hermione commented.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I get to semi-live with Sirius now. I still have to go back to the Dursley's next year but only for a short week. They're being nicer to me, surprisingly. And I missed you guys. This is my real family."

The Trio was just glad to be together again. It's been only two weeks but it seemed like forever.

~*~

"Hey, we need to talk 'Mione,: Ron whispered to her during the end of dinner. She nodded, not knowing why but wasn't going to refuse him a chat. After dinner, the two slipped away and into the room Hermione and Ginny would be staying in.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Hermione asked.

"…'Mione, w-we've been friends a long time and… w-well, I believe we s-should… O-okay, Hermione, I'm trying unsuccessfully to ask you out. Now," he added quickly, "I'll understand if you…"he continued as Hermione started walking towards him and he walked backwards into the nearby chair, rambling.

He suddenly stopped talking when Hermione climbed into his lap; she was straddled over him. Hermione leaned forwards and brushed her lips across Ron's. He gasped slightly but then he leaned in and their lips danced together sensually.

"Hermione…" Ron sighed. Suddenly, Ron's tongue snaked across Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned quietly and opened her mouth and their tongue's wiggled together. Exploring each other's wet caverns; it became evident how much Ron was enjoying this. Ron pulled away first. "We can't; we have to stop. Sorry," he said breathlessly. Hermione panted heavily with her forehead pressed against Ron's.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that you wanted me. Oh, Ron," Hermione said smiling happily. She leaned back down and they snogged for a long while. They ended up lying on the bed with Ron atop Hermione, her legs spread on each side of him. Ron's hands roamed her body as hers wound themselves in his red locks. Occasional breaths and moans were heard. Very silently, the door opened and five heads peered into the room. The five heads hurried back down the stairs. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Harry, and Ginny all had silly grins plastered on their faces.

"See? I told you they needed a little push," Molly said grabbing s dishrag and began to hand-wash the dishes.

"Molly, dear, what did you do?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"I didn't do anything. Luna Lovegood talked to Ron about it. He's been talking to her about this for a couple of weeks," Molly clarified.

"Well, before they take things too far, someone should go up there and-" Arthur was cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream.

Molly, Arthur, and everyone ran up the stairs to see what happened. George and Fred were laughing so hard, tears leaked out of their eyes and were rolling on the floor, clutching themselves. Ron and Hermione were off the bed and clear across the room; Hermione looked very pissed off.

"What happened?" Arthur asked while his twin sons began to settle down.

"We Apparated right into the hallway and we heard moaning inside Hermione and Ginny's room and-" George started.

"We knew Hermione was the one moaning because it sounded like her so we opened the door real quietly and walked in to find-" Fred said.

"Ron on top of Hermione, lying on the bed, snogging like crazy and Ron's hand was up 'Mione's shirt!" George finished with a laugh.

"But then we went up to them and yelled-"

"'Abstinence is very important in a teenage relationship!'" The twins yelled together.

"The they jumped and Hermione screamed. It was hilarious," George said, looking at the infuriated and humiliated couple.

"No, it wasn't. It was rude and cruel. And thanks for telling everyone!" Hermione said and pushed past the people at the door. She ran out, obviously crying. Ginny glared at her two brothers and followed after Hermione.

"Well, I'm glad someone stopped you two but I do not approve of the way they did. Ron, take things slowly with Hermione. Go check on her too. Fred, George, don't do anything to upset Ron or Hermione," Molly said, ending the conversation.

~*~

"Hermione, calm down honey," Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's back as she cried. They were in one of the bathrooms and Hermione was sitting on the big marbled dink, her head in her hands.

"This is not how I wanted everyone to find out about us at all. I am going to kill them, I swear it," Hermione spat.

"'Mione, we already knew like 5 minutes before Fred and George popped in. We five went upstairs and peaked in; we saw you guys. Mum has been predicting your relationship for a long time now. Everyone is fine with it. Don't hate the dunderheads; although when we went up there, Ron's hands were not up your shirt," Ginny smirked knowingly.

Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Oh-ho!! So tell me, what was it like? Being felt up?" Ginny asked.

Ron stopped from opening the door when he heard his sister's question. He looked at harry who just pressed his ear to the door and Ron followed. They both wanted to know what Hermione was going to say.

"Well," she started, "it was… amazing. I mean, it felt so good. Ginny, to know you're desired in that way just makes you feel… sexy; it really does. But now I look back and maybe Ron and I are taking things way too fast."

"I know, I just don't-" a knock was heard.

"It's Ron and Harry. Can we come in?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened the door, smiling. She grabbed Ron's face and kissed his lips. Ron smiled dumbly.

~*~

The Hogwarts train came and the trio were on their way to sixth year. Ron and Hermione sat closely together whilst Harry, Ginny, Lune, and Neville were engrossed in a conversation and did not pay any heed to the couple.

"'Mione?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I don't think that keeping our relationship a secret is going to work."

Hermione looked at him, worried of what he was going to say. "Why?"

"Because," he began. Ron pressed his lips to her neck. "I'm not going to be able to keep my hands nor my lips off of you."

Ron began to suckle at her neck; Hermione let out a barely audible moan.

"Ron, not here. Not with everyone right here," Hermione pleaded. Ron sighed contently and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione fell asleep in his arms. 3!!!

~*~

Word got around quick about Ron and Hermione. Ron always had his hand somewhere on Hermione's body. Snape had been appointed DADA professor and took great joy in tormenting Ron and Hermione. In his class, Ron always was holding Hermione's hand for they sat next to each other in every class they had together. Snape would say stuff like, "If you are quite done groping Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, we can continue with today's lessons." Harry, even though he hated and loathed the guy, always found his tormenting funny.

But none of this ever bothered them. They were used to it and they were so much together, they stopped caring what other people said. Weeks and weeks went by and they were still in the 'honeymoon phase'. Their good-night kisses usually lasted 45 minutes or longer. Harry or Ginny would have to pull them apart

~*~

Hermione walked into the Great Hall one morning for breakfast. She told Ron to go on and she'll meet him there so he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Only, he wasn't alone. He was with some girl Hermione had never seen before. She had short brown hair and skinnier than Hermione. She held her own beauty. Hermione immediately raised suspicion and jealousy was filling her fast. Hermione slowly approached Ron and the girl but didn't get there until she had walked away, winking at Ron.

Hermione sat right next to Ron who turned to her and gave her a bright smile and a kiss. Neither filled with guilt so Hermione decided to ask him about the girl.

"Ron, who was that girl you were just talking to now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, her? Her name is Vera Gollumns and she's a seventh year Hufflepuff who would do _anything_ for me," Ron said in a mock voice of someone who was annoyed. Obviously he didn't want her to talk to him.

"Oh, was she just bragging about herself?"

"Pretty much. I told her I'm dating you and she said she didn't _mind sharing_. And I told her that you did and do I. Then she said 'well, she doesn't have to know.' I responded saying that I wouldn't share or be shared on my own accord. She got up and winked at me. I'm horrified," Ron explained grudgingly. He was very pissed at this girl and Hermione could tell that he was not acting on her behalf but on his own.

"Okay, let's drop it then. How was your night?"

~*~

Vera never left Hermione's mind for now she was a threat to her relationship with Ron. She was older and, Hermione thought, prettier than herself. She never told anyone that for she knew that they'd disagree. Hermione watched Vera very closely when she was near. Ron noticed this and followed her glare.

"'Mione, you don't really believe Vera Gollumns is going to steal me away from you, do you?" Ron asked, unbelievably. He took her silence as a confirmation. He laughed. "Nobody's going to take me away from you. I've been trying to ask you out for 5 years; I'm not going to throw away what I've wanted for this long and finally got. Okay?"

"…alright," Hermione sighed. She decided Ron was right.

~*~

It's November and Hermione was battling inside her head whether or not to tell Ron she loves him. She talked it over with herself many times. She decided to wait for Ron to say it and mean it first.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked in a worried tone. They were alone in the common room.

Hermione stopped writing her Potions essay and looked up at Ginny in alarm. Her tone worried Hermione. "What is it, Ginny?"

"You're not… sleeping with Ron, are you?"

Hermione almost smiled but feared if she did, Ginny would take that as a yes. Hermione just found it funny. "Why do you ask that?"

"Nobody's saying it. It's just that, I'm worried about you. This is different for everyone, you know."

"Ginny, I'm not having sex with your brother." Ginny still looked at Hermione in a worried way and then Hermione said in a stern voice, "Ginny, what Ron and I do or not do is between Ron and I. I would appreciate it if you would never ask me questions like this again. If I need to talk, I'll talk to Ron. Don't worry."

And that was that.

~*~

"'Mione, you want to go down by the lake for a walk in the snow?" Ron asked her. Hermione was finishing her Potions essay when he asked. She looked down at her essay and decided she can get it done later. She put her essay and her quill in her bag.

"Sure, just let me get dressed for it."

Ron watched her go, surprised she chose him over finishing her homework. Hermione's grades never faltered, surprising everyone since all she did was hang around Ron.

"Hermione, we've been dating for six months and we haven't had a single fight," commented Ron.

"That's because we've got the lovers' gene. We don't fight for fear of losing each other." Hermione smiled. They were alone in the common room. It was Christmas holiday and they both decided to stay at the school rather than go to Grimmauld. Dean, Neville, and Seamus were spending holiday at home so Ron's dormitory was empty for the next 2 weeks. Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips but it soon became very heated and passionate. A fire that burned out of control inside them.

"Mm! Ron, hold on," Hermione said. She had an idea and she was sure what she wanted. "Let's go upstairs."

Ron and Hermione never openly talked about sex but lately, Hermione has been craving to be with him in a whole new way. He looked at her surprised but nodded and allowed himself to be led by her. When they reached his dormitory, Hermione shut the door and put a silence charm and a locking spell on the door.

"That should keep anyone away."

She walked back up to him and pushed him roughly onto his bed. She straddled over him and brushed her lips across his. Ron leaned up and caught her lips in a blaze of passion. Tongue's dwelled over and over each other. Hands roamed the others bodies and removed clothing as they went.

"'Mione, are you sure you want this?" Ron asked for they were now in a sitting position with Hermione in his lap and only in their undergarments.

"Ron, I want you. I want this to be with you," she responded. Ron nodded and kissed her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. She moaned. Her moan went straight through him and right into his already very hard cock. Hermione felt it dancing around at her covered core and moaned again. At the same time, Ron could feel the heat coming off of her core and onto his cock.

Hermione pushed Ron back onto the bed and reached down to palm his erection in her hand; Ron gasped loudly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Then he reached for his wand and the rest off their clothing vanished from their bodies. Hermione gasped at the feeling of the cool air hit her heated flesh. Ron rolled them over and roamed her body with his hands and eyes.

"'Mione, now's your only chance to stop this."

"Make love to me, Ron. I want you so bad."

(**A/N:**) LEMON!!! IF U WISH TO NOT READ IT, SKIP IT. THANK YOU.

Ron position himself at her core. He looked up at her and into her eyes, her soul. "I Love you."

And he pushed all the way in, making her gasp and struggle a little. Nonetheless, she said through the pain "I Love you."

Ron stayed all the way in her until her breathing became regular. He began to move back and thrust back in with very little pressure. Hermione sighed contently and this spurred Ron further. He began to go harder, to see her reaction. Hermione moaned and clutched to Ron as her life support.

"Mm, Ron. Harder. You can't hurt me."

Ron pounded into her and with her hips rising to meet his, she definitely was enjoying it. Hermione was moaning so loudly that of they didn't use silencing charms, Sirius could have heard her from Grimmauld. Ron began grunting now, trying to find them both release from the fire they had started.

"'Mione, I'm so close," he groaned.

"Cum for me, Ron. I'm ready," Hermione whispered into his ear seductively. Ron thrust into her faster and harder, bring her legs up as far as they could so he could penetrate her deeper. Hermione almost screamed as she came hard, her pussy tightening around Ron's cock as it twitched, signaling his cumming.

"'Mione!" he groaned out loudly

"Ronnn!!"

They both came undone and laid there, breathing in the paradise they had set for themselves.

(**A/N:** End of Lemon. I know it could have been better but this wasn't originally written down so I'm sorry )

~*~

Since that night, Ron and Hermione were inseparable. Nobody ever outwardly question them about the obvious change in their relationship. Harry and Ginny constantly worried about them. The Gryffindor Trio would be torn to pieces if this ended badly; if it ended at _all_.

"Harry, what do you think has changed about Ron and 'Mione?" Ginny asked him while getting ready to leave for the Quidditch field to practice.

"I don't know," he sighed, "but I don't like it. Something's going on about them that's rubbing me the wrong way/ If they break up… well, let's just say that that's the last straw for me. I'm not dealing with all of this, especially this year."

Ginny nodded. She didn't like the change either. She just knew this won't end well.

~*~

Ron and Hermione even spent their nights together; they'd sleep in the common room or in Ron's dormitory when it came to more than sleeping ;)

"Ron, do you want to head into Hogsmead with me today?" Hermione asked him. He nodded and escorted her there. "I was thinking, maybe we could go to the Shrieking Shack while we're here," Hermione said suggestively.

"As tempting as that is, Snape and probably a lot of professors know how to get in there and Harry could easily spot us on the Map. Do we really want to take that risk?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. Ron laughed a little. He loved the idea but many people would be able to find them. "Ron, this is no different than your dormitory. Harry could easily spot me then and see that I was right next to him. Come on, the danger of it will make it more exciting," Hermione pleaded, giving him the look they both knew he couldn't resist. He groaned and nodded. She squealed and led him to it.

~*~

All in all, Ron and Hermione were very much in love at this point. Some things, though, Hermione started to notice a week after the Shack experience. Ron took less interest in seeing her 24/7. Hermione made an excuse saying to herself that he needed some space so she stopped sleeping with him every night and settled for 3-4 nights out of the week.

Ron, thinking that Hermione was trying to break thing's off slowly, got paranoid and confronted her a little mad.

"'Mione, why do you keep seeing less of me every day?"

Hermione looked at him, a little alarmed by the fury in his voice. "Ron, we all need our space so this way we're getting what we want. We don't want to smother each other," she said.

"What do you mean 'smother each other'? What the hell are you saying?" He raised his voice for the first time since they started dating in July. "You want to break up?"

"No, Ron. That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid!" Hermione yelled back impatiently.

"You're doing a great job of it then." Ron said, glaring at her.

"Maybe we should take a break if this is how we both feel," Hermione seethed, regretting the words immediately but Ron already agreed, continuing to glare at her with cold blue eyes.

"Maybe we should. 'Bye, Hermione.

Ron left her there alone, walking away in a rage.

~*~

"'Mione, what exactly happened?" Harry asked. Hermione talked in a dead voice.

"We had a fight so we're taking a break. Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You seem like a zombie."

Hermione didn't respond. She walked, talked, acted, even looked like she was dead. To Hermione, There was very little to live for anymore. She ignored her work and rarely talked in class, which made many of her professors worried.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were the two most surprised and concerned., Severus noted she sat alone in the back of his classroom usually with her head in her arms on the desk. For some reason, he thought to give her a break and not speak of her in class. He also noted that Ron always looked angry and decided the two had split up. This was all over the school in two days time.

During a dinner one night, Snape and McGonagall sat on each side of Albus Dumbledore. They talked to him about Hermione's not-so-appealing attitude.

"She's not even trying anymore, Albus. At least Mr. Weasley is doing the same meaningless work as always," she said.

"Minerva, have you checked with her professors for the same attitude?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded firmly.

"Severus says it's worse in his class," she informed him. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Yes, Albus, it is. She sits in class, in the back by herself with her head resting on her arms and her hair cascading her face so I cannot see it. She doesn't jump to answer any of my questions. Something, indeed, is wrong. She has stopped doing any work and if she continues to behave as such, she'll not pass this year," Snape commented. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Well, we must inform Miss Granger. Maybe if she were to know and face the reality her school-life is failing, her actual life may bounce back. You two should give her a 2 on 1 consultation. I just wish to be present."

They both nodded in agreement.

~*~

Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office looking horrible but obviously not caring. It was nighttime.

"Please have a seat, Hermione," Dumbledore said from the far left wall, sitting in a chair. McGonagall was looking very cross behind her desk and Snape was behind her to the right.

Hermione sat down and waited, not looking at them for she didn't really care what they had to say.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "you are, as of present, failing your classes for little to no effort. You aren't even turning in any assignments I have given lately. This is most unusual in the five, almost six, years you have attended Hogwarts. You are an excellent student and a genius witch. Why are you not putting any effort into your studies?"

Hermione kept silent. She looked straight at McGonagall but didn't look like she was even pretending to be listening.

"Minerva, I am aware of differences in Mr. Weasley (Hermione flinches slightly at Ron's name) as well. I surmise it's because of the fact Mr. Weasley (flinch) and Miss Granger are no longer in a relationship together," Snape informed.

"A boy?" McGonagall spluttered. "This is all about Ronald (flinch) Weasley?"

"Miss Granger," Snape said to Hermione, interrupting an obvious outraged sentence McGonagall was beginning, "you sit in my class alone, and asleep."

"I haven't been asleep," she spoke in a dead tone. "I've just been…thinking about all I've been going through." She sounded very hoarse.

"Miss Granger, you have to start doing all of your work if you want to pass. I am willing to give up my evenings to help you get back on track in each of your classes. Are you willing to be helped?" Snape asked. "Don't let one little break-up ruin everything you've worked so hard for. Knowing you three Gryffindors as I unfortunately do, everything will be forgiven and forgotten eventually. Will you start helping yourself now?"

Hermione considered the surprising words Snape said. Finally, with a sigh, she nodded and mouthed 'okay.'

"Good. We will start tomorrow night at seven sharp in my classroom. Do not be late; we have a lot of work to do."

~*~

Hermione, with Snape's help, started getting back on track. Her grades vastly improved and she started getting treated for mild depression. Hermione even started laughing again, which to her was weird because she had not laughed in a long while. The Valentine Ball was in a couple of weeks and Ginny convinced Hermione to go.

"What color dress do you want?" Ginny asked her as they shopped in Hogsmead.

"Does it matter?" Hermione half whined and half laughed.

"A long blue dress will go well with your new highlighted blonde hair."

"But I haven't got blonde hair."

"You will at the ball so red lipstick and easy brown eyeliner will go well," Ginny said, making Hermione laugh.

~*~

"Okay, hold still so I can highlight your hair correctly," Ginny ordered while holding her wand above Hermione's head. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed Ginny knew what she was doing. "Beautiful, 'Mione," Ginny whispered after she was done.

Hermione looked into the full-length mirror and barely recognized the person in the reflection. "Who's that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"That, Hermione Granger, is the hottest thing I've ever seen that's not been alight. Baby, that's you!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione had on her beautiful long blue dress with brown eyeliner and red lipstick. Her new blonde hair fell at her shoulders in soft curls.

Ginny had on a purple dress that went to her knees with her red hair in a tight bun on her head with pink lipstick and purple eyeliner. They went down to the common room where Harry was waiting. He looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Ginny, you're absolutely beautiful. Where's 'Mione?" he asked.

"Harry, it's me, you prat!" Hermione smiled and hit him on the arm playfully. He laughed and looked at her.

"Wow, Hermione, you don't even look like Hermione. You've always been pretty but wow! Now you're showing it!" Harry said and Ginny agreed. "Now, shall I escort my two beautiful girls to the Great Hall for a night of fun?"

"Whoo!" Ginny hollered.

Hermione laughed and held Harry's other arm. 'Harry looks like a respectable pimp with Ginny and I on his arms.' Hermione thought amusingly.

The entered the beautiful red and pink Great Hall with smiled. Hermione decided that she would try and patch things up with Ron, which would make everything normal.

Hermione left Harry and Ginny to scope out the party. Hermione began to intently search for Ron. Suddenly, she ran into her three Therapeutic Professors.

"Oh! I'm sorry, dear," McGonagall said and then she stared at Hermione. "Miss Granger? Why, you look very elegant! I didn't even recognize you with your hair and make-up," she said approvingly.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. You look very nice in red and gold. Natural Gryffindor, I can tell," Hermione complimented back. McGonagall blushed and Hermione turned her attention to Snape and Dumbledore. "Well, well, well. Professors, there is no man in this room more dashing and handsome as you two are, I mean it," she added. And she did mean it.

"Miss Granger, it seems your attitude, as have your grades, has improved immensely!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Thank you, Professor, but it is because of Professor Snape took time to sort me right. Thank you, Professor Snape," she said, smiling.

"Your welcome, Miss Granger," Snape said. Hermione stood there with them, still searching for Ron. "Looking for someone, Miss Granger?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just admiring the general splendor and silently commenting on wardrobes whilst at it."

"Well, that sounds like Hermione Granger with all of those intelligent words," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, please excuse me, Professors."

They nodded and she left them, looking for, while dreading it somewhat, Ron.

~*~

It had been hours into the dance did Harry and Ginny spot Ron… dancing sensually with Vera Gollumns.

"Uh-oh, we have to find Hermione before she finds him," Ginny said with evident fear in her voice. Harry nodded and rushed in the opposite direction of Ginny. They searched and searched until finally they found her at the same time, on opposite sides of the room.

Only, Hermione was frozen, watching Ron grind sensually with Vera; the one girl he said would _never_ be a problem. She had silent tears running down her face. Before Ginny or Harry could get to her, she ran away and into her dormitory and made sure she wouldn't be bothered when she was on her bed.

She cried for days

~*~

Hermione fell back into depression, only this time was worse. She stopped attending classes altogether and only ate when her body became too famished. Elves would bring Hermione what she needed and Ginny scourgified Hermione without her having to get up for Hermione's powers were deteriorating. She was too depressed for her magic to work properly.

Ginny helped Hermione walk to the bathroom when she had to because Hermione was too weak. Hermione refused to go to the Hospital Wing and refused any treatment.

Harry wanted to comfort Hermione but being a boy he couldn't enter the girl's dormitory. Harry was furious at Ron and let him know it.

The day after the dance, Ron told Harry about seeing a girl in a blue dress and blonde hair running away and wanted to know what happened.

Harry was pissed. "You arse! That girl in blue was _Hermione_! She was finally getting better! And you had to go and ruin it!"

Ron looked worried and realized it was his entire fault but tried to reassure himself more than Harry when he said: "Hermione'll be fine. She'll come 'round like before. Just let her mope for a while. When she comes down from her dormitory, I promise I'll talk to her. Some things are better said than written, don't you think?"

Harry, sighing, nodded and Ginny reluctantly agreed.

~*~

It had been early April before Hermione even got up and down the stairs. Hermione was so heartbroken, she couldn't, wouldn't go on anymore. She left eight notes on her bed: Harry, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Ron. Hermione really thought that after she left that room, she'd never return to it.

She had put on her school robes to blend in and not be noticed as she entered the school grounds. The brightness of the sun hurt her eyes and the softness of the wind only pained her more.

Hermione went down to the Black Lake to dwell on her thoughts. She sat on the pier that led to the middle of the lake and sat down, her legs dangling off the edge. It was too high for her to touch the water. The dock still had ice on it still for the Black Lake would be freezing until mid-June.

Hermione thought about everything, replaying it all in her head. Suddenly, realization dawned on her; how stupid her actions were and that there should be no reason why she couldn't get better. Hermione laughed darkly at the thought of getting better. She knew she never would recover fully but silently agreed that she shouldn't end her life purposely.

She got up, not feeling any better. Suddenly, when she got up, she slipped on the ice and fell into the lake. Instead of rising she began to sink. Hermione sought for a reason to start to swim upward but she couldn't. She felt this was a sign to finally get her rest and stop continually hurting those around her. She gave up looking for a reason and let the Black Lake swallow her into its unfathomable depths. She distantly heard people yelling but ignored it. The water was as cold as she felt inside; she felt death welcome her with open arms.

'To live is to die, to die is to live!" Hermione thought as the darkness consumed her and she stopped breathing as she continued to sink.

Hermione Jean Granger, seventeen years old, drowned on Sunday April 2nd, 1997.

~*~

Ron and Harry were heading into Hogwarts from Hagrids' when Ginny suddenly ran up to them, looking alarmed.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" She was holding the letters in her hands and hers was opened and read. "She'd not in her room or the library. I can't find her and I think she's going to kill herself."

"We haven't seen her-" but Ron was cut off when a fifth year came running and screaming: "Student's drowned!! Student's DROWNED!!!"

Snape and Dumbledore came out running.

"She sunk! We can't even see her and the bubbles stopped rising!!" the fifth year exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Snape demanded. Everyone hung on these words and Ginny was already crying.

"Hermione Granger."

Nobody spoke. Ginny was sobbing and everyone was just shocked.

"She did it. I can't believe she did it. She left us all letters and I opened mine and she said she couldn't go on living anymore. She's gone," Ginny said, trying to calm down. Ginny handed everyone their notes.

Harry was crying and Ron just stared at his letter, refusing to believe the words of Ginny and the fifth year. Ron walked away without anyone noticing and went to the dock where the fifth year told him she fell. It wasn't until then did he open his letter and read it.

"Dear my love Ron,

I will always remember you, even in death. I had never meant to break-up with you. I thought that seeing too much of each other would destroy us. Obviously we were destroyed anyway. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Along the way, my strength drained and I felt I had no choice but to let go. I love you so much that I was able to let go and get the sleep I needed. Forever sleep. I was never going to get better, maybe only worse. My only hope to get better was to die. You were my first and last everything. That song you tried to write a while ago, I finished for you. It's called The Last Night. Remember, I'll always be with you in mind, heart and soul. I'm still in total and complete love with you. Remember who I was before everything that went wrong. I love you.

Love,

Hermione Granger"

Ron had silent tears running down his face as he slipped the paper behind the letter and read the lyrics she had finished.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. You're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me."

Ron read the lyrics and conjured a quill to write on the back of it. He wrote: "She wrote these for me and I want them to be published and played. I've gone to spend the rest pf eternity with her. Hope to see none of you soon." He snapped his fingers for an elf to appear. When he did, Ron gave him the parchment.

"Take this parchment and give it to Albus Dumbledore immediately."

The elf nodded and Apparated.

Ron didn't take a second glance at Hogwarts before he jumped into the frozen lake.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, Hermione. I promise," he thought.

On the same day, April 2nd, 1997, Ronald Bilius Weasley drowned.

Ron and Hermione found each other again in death and were finally able to be together.

Together, their ghosts swam, finally happy to have found a place to love again.

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this for the past two months and I'd like to say thank you to emmade93 for making such an inspirational video, I hope you like the written story! Also, it's never said in the video how Ron and Hermione's relationship was and is never said if they had sex. I felt that their love was more than romance; it was real actual love: sex, emotions and all. I know I'm weird for it but you could have passed that up for I warned you.

Thank you all of my readers!!

Emmade93 is very talented in video editing/creating and emmade's storyline was brilliant and I hope I did the video good enough for emmade.


End file.
